


Like Hell

by domesticadventures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s10e21 Dark Dynasty, hashtag wank for ts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticadventures/pseuds/domesticadventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wakes up and she’s in heaven.</p>
<p>A minute ago it was late spring. Now it’s Christmas. She’s not an idiot.</p>
<p>“Oh, bull<em>shit,</em>” she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> POSTED IN THE THROES OF RAGE SORRY NOT SORRY

Charlie wakes up and she’s in heaven.

A minute ago it was late spring. Now it’s Christmas. She’s not an idiot.

“Oh, bull _shit,_ ” she says.

Sam had told her about getting help from Bobby. It takes her all of about five seconds to figure out what’s out of place. The angel, way up on the top of the gigantic tree, has a teeny tiny face that looks exactly like Cas’. Real subtle.

She grabs a present labeled “To: Charlie, From: Santa” and puts all of her rage into an overhand toss. She knocks the angel off the tree first try. The instant it’s displaced, the fireplace slides up the wall to reveal a door.

Behind the door is a pristine white hallway, lined, as she knew it would be, with hundreds of other doors, all labeled with variations of her own name that belonged to different people in different times.

“Fuck everything,” Charlie says, and takes off at a dead sprint (hah) for the “S”es.

She finds the door she wants in record time, the one that reads 1950-2012 because her memory is fucking stellar, thank you very much.

She throws open the door and runs inside.

“They fucking _FRIDGED ME,_ ” she screams at the man she finds sitting there. “Oh my god, let’s get the hell OUT of here.”

Bobby looks up from his book. “Uh,” he says. “Do I know you?”

Charlie just starts to explain how she feels like Bobby is her surrogate father or something, in a sort of vicarious way, when the angels burst through the door. “God DAMMIT,” Charlie says.

“O...kay,” Bobby replies.

It’s her first escape attempt, but it certainly isn’t her last.

 


End file.
